Jackie Guida
'''Jacquelyn "Jackie" Guida' is Keira's friend from Penns Grove, New Jersey. Design Jackie is a young, female, ticklish child weighing at 18 pounds remain unknown. She is around 3'2" feet tall. She has dirty blonde (brown while with Eleanor) hair and light eyebrows. She also has blue eyes with white pupils, a thin nose, and has a unopened mouth (which she's strong enough to talk). In Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion, she wore a violet, pink coat with a purple scarf, pink pants (later wet) and small black boots. When she gets changed, she wears a light green dress with a black belt along with other accessories, including her white leggings and fancy black Mary Jane shoes. After Jackie throws her wish and her dress changed, she wears a glowly green dress with the same outfit. History Background Born on March 12th, 2012, Jackie Guida was born and raised in Penns Grove, New Jersey, and grew up in a average and Maryland family. Her mother, Melissa Guida, is a housewife and a Facebook share poster, while her father Sam Guida is a Delaware worker and a house fire rescuer. After Jackie was born, she gets a baby shower at the hospital from one of her relatives, including her mother. 17 relatives commented on Melissa's post, and Jackie became 6 lbs 8 oz. On November 2, 2012, something dangerous happened in Penns Grove, New Jersey. There is a huge flood, covering all roads and Jackie and her parents are on a high spot. There's no dangerous accident inside their house. 1 year later, Jackie has 4 generations with her mother, and her paternal grandparents. She became the 1st youngest generation in the family. As a toddler, she's extremely humiliated by her feelings, and with her grandmom. At Rehoboth Beach, Jackie spends much time with her mother, her maternal grandfather and her maternal grandmother aiding her. On Laundry Day, Jackie messes all the clothes up when she's naked, and cleans all of them up by putting them back in the dryer and the basket. Jackie meets Jake and Thomas in Pedricktown, New Jersey for the first time since it's her first time to play at somebody's house. She also swims at a lake and building sandcastles with her mother and father at the swimming club. Jackie then meets Coralynn in Newark, Delaware for the first time when she's playing at an inside playground at the Delaware Mall. She also visits the Salem County Fair in Woodstown, New Jersey when she saw her great-grandfather Nick's truck and enjoyed the goats with no questions. Jackie enjoys the Pool Fun party in Glen Burnie, Maryland (Melissa Guida's hometown). She also goes to Ocean City, Maryland to spend the night with her mother and father. After Jackie enjoys all those trips, she goes to the National Zoo with her maternal grandmother, Terry Sater. Together, they saw animals during their trip. On September 19, 2015, Jackie goes to Wildwood with her parents, and when they're at the beach, they set their beach stuff on the towel, and when they're at Morey's Piers, Jackie rides on the Ferris Wheel, the Hoopa Loopa, the boats, the merry-go-round, and the trains. At the age of 4, Jackie started preschool at Lafayette Pershing School, where she can learn language arts, math, and other subjects. At the Halloween Parade, Jackie became the first child in line without her costume seen. She went as a fairy. On September 16, 2016, Jackie visits Orlando, Florida for the first time since she was in Disneyland. She's also in Magic Kingdom. While in the Magic Kingdom, she goes to see Disney characters from different places. Jackie first meet Rapunzel from Tangled, then Tiana from The Princess And The Frog, then Daffy Duck, and then Minnie Mouse for an hour. On September 20, 2016, Jackie spend 4 days at Disneyland and at Cinderella Dinner, she meets some Cinderella characters from the 1950 movie. There are Cinderella, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella. After that, Jackie, all the kids and the Cinderella characters gathered to take pictures. After visiting Disneyland for 4 days, Jackie goes to Universal Studios. On September 29, 2016, Jackie visits Magical Midway to ride her favorite ride, the jump swinger. She jumped up really high, causing her parents to be impressed at her. On August 1, 2017, Jackie visits California for the first time. The first city Jackie visited is Fresno, which is a city with tall buildings and a National with lots of animals. She also visited Yosemite National Park for the first time. The second city she visited is Tahoe, which is a city that includes swimming, rock climbing, and especially a restaurant called Sand Tahoe: Bar + Grill. Jackie also visited May Lake with her parents for backpacking. The third city she visited is Reno, which is city with tall buildings just like Fresno. The last city Jackie visited was Carson City. After Jackie visited Florida and California for a year, she finally started kindergarten to learn the same subjects she learned from preschool. She also gets her toys delivered from the mail, including her dream tent. Season 1 On My Name Is Jackie Guida!, Jackie became even more happier. Her new friend, Keira saw her and Jackie jumped down. Jackie is so glad to see Keira for the first time, and Keira is still a preteen. Keira is still 12 years old, and she's from Pennsville after moving away from her old house. "And by the way, my name is Jackie Guida," said Jackie introducing to herself. "I'm only 6 years old, and I want you to see my new toys inside my house." Jackie and Keira played together inside Jackie's House, and they all had a great time. On The Dream Jackie Dreamed, Jackie is riding her bike on the sidewalk and runs to Keira. Jackie said that she got pink sandals from the beach. "Hey! Do you remember my mom's age?" asked Jackie, "Go and ask her." Keira asks Jackie's mother, Melissa how old is she. "I'm 37." Keira runs back to Jackie and Jackie has a story to tell to Keira about her yesterday night. It all started when Jackie had a dream about a guy (later hysterical) who cuts his hair off from a fake barber shop. He grabs the giant scissors and the hair shaver. After the guy cuts his hair, his hair is completely bald. He then gets arrested by the police and got sent to jail for million years. The guy tried to keep talking, but then, he got beaten up by a bunch of gorillas and he died. After Jackie dreamed about him, she screamed before the morning begins. Jackie dreamed about a guy cutting his hair yesterday, but Keira thought that it was a nightmare. Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Guida Family Category:Minor characters